First Kiss
by xoxobugandduckxoxo
Summary: A short story about Finn's Balor and OFC first kiss. (Multi-Chapter) First WWE story and only second fanfiction ever.


First Kiss

Chapter One

I took another deep breath in, counted to ten, and then slowly exhaled out. The town car had pulled into the underground parking garage for the stadiums backstage entrance. The driver cut off the engine and was about to get out of the car, so he could open my door. I had ridden in enough private cars to know the drill. "Oh. I got it sir." I opened the door myself, but didn't step out of the vehicle yet. I could hear the excited voices of the WWE Universe hoping their favorite superstar was about to step out. "Thank you and drive safe." I gave the driver a smile and stepped out of the car. The fans instantly stopped cheering, one loud older man yelled out 'who the hell are you'. The crowd cracked up at the joke and I was able to slip into the building without having to answer any questions.

A black man in his late fifties checked my id and scanned my security pass. "Welcome back Miss. McMahon. Mrs. Hemsley informed us you would be arriving tonight. Would you like me to walkie her assistant? I'm sure she has a couple minutes to come down and help you find the way."

"Thank you," I quickly looked down at his own security badge. "Daryl, please just call me Dani and I should be just fine.

"Welcome back Dani, just circle back if you want me to call somebody to assist you." Daryl gave me a warm smile. The second security guard checked my bookbag that I was carrying and waved the metal detector wand over me before I was fully able to step backstage. It had been five years since I was at a WWE event and my stomach was in knots. The men and woman who I grew up with looking up to them as my uncles and aunts had retired and were enjoying their lives. The men and woman that had replaced them were my age now. _These stomach knots are ridiculous I am Daniella McMahon. Hunter and Stephanie Hemsley's niece. Shane McMahon's only daughter. And Vincent Kennedy McMahon's first grandchild. I have more right to be here than most who have been here for years. I could have been some of these people bosses if I wanted…but I don't want that and never did. Which is why I feel like such an outsider right now. One more deep breath."_

 _5 minutes I've been here, and I'm already lost. I should have asked Daryl to walkie Stephanie's assistant. But it is always so busy the hours before Raw starts. I came here to help my aunt and uncle, not make life harder on them. I followed signs to my grandfather's office no one was in there. I followed signs to the Gorilla area no one I recognized was there. I peeked outside the curtains, only techs finishing up last minute ring details out there. The only signs I can follow now where men and women locker rooms. Two places I would not be venturing into._ I rounded another corner and saw the same match lineup card I already passed three times, a frustrated growl was about to escape my lips when I heard a booming familiar laugh. Coming down the hall was Matt Bloom. Relief flooded through me. I grew up with him putting me in headlocks and making me run the ropes. He was talking to Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens and Finn Balor. Not that I knew those three personally, but I had watched them on tv since they started on NXT. "Matt!" I practically ran to his familiar face, I extended my arms out to give him a hug.

When Kevin Owens thick arm came out of nowhere and put up a mini wall between myself and Matt. "Sweetheart. I know it's exciting to be backstage for the first time, but you can't go screaming our names and trying to hug us. Maybe if you're a good girl after the show you can get an autograph." I felt my face turned beat red and the eyes of the two other wrestlers on me. I looked up at Matt, who I was hoping would helped me out and explain that I wasn't a stalker.

"There you are kid." Kevin's arm instantly dropped at the sound of his bosses Triple H's voice. "I passed security and they told me you were here. Where have you been? Why didn't you text me or Steph?"

Moments like this and his awesome birthday gifts growing up is the reason Hunter is my favorite uncle. "I didn't want to bother you guys. I know how busy you guys get." _Damn it Dani, its 2017 and you forget you could have just texted your aunt about where to meet up at?_

Hunter scratched his beard. "You bother us? Your saving our ass." Hunter realized that he had a mini audience watching us. "Matt, you remember my niece Dani. Sami, Kevin, Finn this is Dani she's helping me and Stephanie out with the kids during our move to Orlando."

I reached out to give Matt his hug, who was biting his bottom lip from laughing at Kevin's shocked face. I then shacked Sami hand, who pulled me into a hug "Nice to meet you Dani…Shane McMahon's daughter. This has been the best introduction ever." Even though he was talking to me, he was looking at Kevin with a huge grin on his face. I than took Kevin's hand, who couldn't even make eye contact with me.

Lastly, I took Finn's hand into my own. I felt my whole body heat up when his large hand covered mine completely. _Get it together Dani. You been around extremely good-looking guys your whole life. You do not need to get all hot and bothered because the most beautiful guy on WWE is innocently touching your hand and now his eyes are not only a beautiful shade of blue, but they also look kind and warm. A guy like that has models interested in him. Models! And you are a daycare teacher. No not even a daycare teacher, a nanny._ An awkward cough from Zayn interrupted your thoughts. _Oh my god. I have been shaking his hand this whole time._ I quickly let go of his hand and tried to ignore my ears ringing from embarrassment. "Well it was so nice meeting all of you and great seeing you again Matt."

Finn gave me a warm smile, probably thinking I was brain dead and that's why I haven't been around. Kevin still looked completely shell shocked. Sami was the only one with a genuine smile. "Oh no the pleasure was all ours. Especially Kevin's over here." Zayn gave me an unexpected hug, before Hunter lead me away to catering. Walking away I could hear all four men except Kevin dying of laugher. No doubt laughing at me, hopefully I could avoid them. I will be in Orlando most of the time with Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn, not backstage at Raw. I just need to put this out of my mind and not try not to worry about if those guys are gossips. Even though I grew up around adult men and know for fact that they are worse than teenage girls when it comes to gossip.


End file.
